German Patent Application No. DE 199 50 034 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling a braking system in which in at least one operating state, when the brake pedal is actuated, braking force is held at at least one wheel of the vehicle regardless of the extent of pedal actuation. Various conditions are provided in this context, together or alternatively, for activation or deactivation of the function.
German Patent Application No. DE 199 50 028 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling a vehicle in which, at least when the vehicle is at a standstill, braking force is held at at least one wheel of the vehicle regardless of the extent of pedal actuation. When a shutoff condition exists, the braking force is released, whereas when slippage of the vehicle is detected, braking force is released independently of that condition. Features for detecting slippage of the vehicle, and a risk of slippage, are furthermore presented.